kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharra
“Nobody is a hero through and through, there’s always something in them that’ll turn sour... you’ll learn it one day. There are no heroes, only villains who win. It's a cruel and random world, but the chaos is all so beautiful. How else can we live, these days, except in the midst of ruin?” -Sharra History The illegitimate daughter of Emperor Merbol of the Final Empire, Sharra was the half-sister of the heir to the throne, Princess Jang. The two grew up close, placing great trust in one another. When Monopoly and the Lords came to power, Sharra and Jang were spirited away to the future, settling in a small mining town under the watchful eye of Doctor Curtin. The two lived an false life, and in the case of Sharra, under the effect of Lord Alpha's mind slavery. The two sisters would be swept into Jotunheim's Rebellion upon the arrival of Tolumvire and his allies, who would liberate the town and name it Arendur. Tolumvire would free Sharra from her mind-slavery, making her his apprentice. She took to magic with alacrity, but a startling trend appeared - she was a wild mage, destined not to master the arcane, but to mastered by it. Sharra would part ways from Tolumvire not long after encountering him, for she was determined to make sure her foster family was safe. Her sister Jang, who had already hitched her future to that of Tolumvire's, would move on. They would reunite three years later in the Dome in the capital of the Final Empire, and Sharra, now a powerful mage in her own right, would take on a role as Tolumvire's closest aide. Soon after their reunion, Sharra would marry one of Tolumvire's fellow friends, the druid named Treemaker. This would spark a rift between the two men, for Tolumvire considered Treemaker's behavior to have been manipulative and predatory. Even upon their return to Arendur, Tolumvire would refuse to forgive his grudge, belittling Treemaker at every chance he could get, posting spies to prevent him from ever consummating his marriage, and even ordering him arrested and released as a naked threat backed by a demonstration of power. Treemaker would die during the Great Crusade, leading many - Sharra included - to conclude that Tolumvire had murdered him. This was not the case, but Tolumvire could not bring himself to deny it. Sharra herself served with distinction during the Great Crusade, battling against giants, orcs, and other foes, and serving as Tolumvire's representative and emissary. She would remain in Oranor following Tolumvire's exile, pursuing her own goals and steadily growing in arcane power. She was the first to greet Tolumvire upon his return from exile, and continued to serve him loyally, although by this time, she had deep reservations about his stability and moral authority. The two explored the city of Xiclotl, where they discovered an alternate future where Tolumvire had triumphed in the Arendur-Ragnarok War. In that future, the two had a son named Ramander, and Sharra had built a great artifact called the Staff of Psychic King, which Ramander delivered to the past for his father to use. During the Demon Wars, Sharra was captured by Xiloxi Drutreu and used in a plot to ensnare Tolumvire, corrupt him, and sire a half-demon child with him. The plan was successful, and set Tolumvire on his eventual path to demonhood. Following the death of Xiloxi Drutreu, Tolumvire would return to free her, taking her to the realm of the god Hermod, who would transform her into his foremost champion. Now a free-willed Demon Lord and master of chaos magic, Sharra took command of Drutreu's Demon Army, pledging it to the service of the god and to the Kingdom of Ragnarok. She had nothing left but fury for Tolumvire, who she rightfully blamed for so much of her suffering. The two would part ways there, and never meet again. Personality Idealistic and somewhat naive as a girl, Sharra was a restless soul, endlessly curious. Her anchor was her love for her sister, Jang, her lodestar and her companion. The eight years of her life from the founding to the fall of Arendur were a never-ending horror for the sisters. Jang, the more composed, could not bend, and broke instead. Sharra endured, and suffered all the more for it, but emerged a badly damaged young woman wielding arcane powers beyond her control. Wrathful and imperious, she fluctuated from coldness to warmth to despair, alarming those who knew her. The corruption of her soul and her eventual ascension devoured what was left of her humanity, leaving her a being of chaos and untamed magic. War of the Philosopher-Kings Sharra would be summoned to lead Ragnarok's Demon Army during the Sack of Al Mandera. She would rain a hell of magic from the skies, laying waste to the land and slaughtering hundreds. Category:Mages Category:Illuminated Category:Arendur Category:Demon Lords Category:Shield Campaign Category:Demon Category:Succubus